Ciel's New Love
by KaphPow
Summary: Ciel realizes he has some strange feeling for his butler. Some other characters from Kuroshitsuji like Alois and Claude appear as well.
1. Ciel's Longing

I suck in a long breath of air, thoroughly annoyed with the menacing pile of paperwork sitting at the corner of my desk. Usually I just grit through the paper cuts and long business telephone conversations, but I am more restless now than I have ever been.

A soft knock on the door lets me know I am no longer alone. Sebastian silently enters as he always does; with the mind and reflexes of a demon he has no need for noises made by a door opening or leather shoes walking on the floor. "Young master," he says in his calm, reassuring voice, "Shouldn't you be working?" He puts on his sweetest smile possible, being very careful not to anger me.

"I can't concentrate on my work," I grumble, "I am much to restless to sit still all day." I lean back in my soft leather chair and rest my head on my fingers supported my the chairs arm. I look intently at Sebastian, awaiting his response. He simply frowns at me.

"Young master, perhaps you just take a break and rest in your room?" he says softly. The unsure look on his face has me very curious as to what he is thinking.

I sit silently looking at Sebastian's face for some time. "Perhaps you are right," I sigh. And with that my faithful butler approaches me and stands on the right side of my chair, slightly behind me so he is looking down on me. I watch him intently wondering what he is doing. He bends down low so his porcelain face is inches from mine. I gasp and hold my breath, he's never been so close to me before. I look into his deep red eyes as he lifts me up and into his arms. I slowly breathe out, still staring into his eyes I notice he is holding me much closer to his face as he should.

"SEBASTIAN!" I shout at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"My lord," he coos at me, "I am carrying you to your chamber, is that not what you wanted?"

_I could have walked myself to my room. _Hmmph.. I let him carry me. Soon we are at my room's door, he turns and pushes it open with his back, smiling down at me as he does so. I blush as his scarlet eyes look me over in his arms.

_I blushed?... Why would I blush?_ I quickly look away as he lays me on my silken sheets. He leans over me with an arm on each side of me and leans close to me. "Is there anything else you require my lord?" he whispers to me.

I can't think of anything else that I require, but there is still a restlessness in me, and I still can't figure out what I want.

_What am I thinking?!_ I lean forward to meet him and softly press my lips to his. I can feel his shock. I can feel him pull away slightly, but he gives in. I feel him press back slightly; and with this I pull back and look away, my face as red as his inquisitive and concerned eyes. I expect him to leave immediately, but to my surprise he stays by my beside.

"You may leave now Sebastian." I say quickly, still making sure not to look at him. He bows his head and walks away as quietly as he always does.

I feel all tingly all over... _Kissing him felt so... good_. I watch him leave; not once does he turn back to look at me. When I hear the door click shut I press my face into the pillow to hide forever. _What the hell have I done?_


	2. Sebastian's Interest

I walk out of my master's room and shut the door as softly as I can. _Why on earth would the young master kiss me?_ I thought, biting my lip unconsciously as I pondered my lord's erratic and affectionate behavior.

_CRASH_... I awake from my daze to find Meyrin and Bard running with brooms and mouse traps. I step away from my young master's door, still protective of him as ever. A mouse scurries between my black shoes, and the maid and cook stop dead in their tracks. "Do you mind being a little quieter? The young master is resting and I do not want him disturbed." I give them my most dazzling smile to frighten them and get my point across.  
"Y-yes Sebastian!" they stutter and run away... _Perhaps I was too hard on them. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on them, they were only doing there job and exterminating our mice problem._  
My young master has never shown such affection before, why now? Why spontaneously kiss me? ... Does he expect me reciprocate his affection? _I tried to kiss him back, but he only pushed me away and sent me from his room. _

I walk away from my master's door to go about my duties as the Phantomhive butler. _Let's see; the silver ware needs to be polished, the stove still needs to be cleaned from Bard's attempt to cook venison with a flamethrower, no doubt I will need to remind Meyrin to do the laundry, and of course young master's cake still needs to be made._ I sigh softly to myself as I try to distract myself from this morning's incident with manual labor.


	3. Ciel's Dream

Sleep soon enveloped me as I tried to hide from my actions of this morning. Behind my closed eyelids, everything was white and puffy. It felt like something was lurking beyond the edge of my consciousness. Everywhere I turned I was reminded of him; a white glove wrapped over long slender fingers, silky black hair on a man with his back to me, scarlet eyes that bore into me over such a large distance.  
_Why does he keep walking away from me? Doesn't he want to be around me?_ I thought to myself.  
I sighed softly with my head down. _I want him to be near me, I can't stand being without him._  
"Sebastian... Come to me." I said quietly, knowing he would hear me anyway. I felt him behind me before I saw him. I raised my head and squared my shoulders; I turned my head slightly to the left so I could catch a glimpse of him.  
Gone was his black coat, gone was his tie; he stood behind me in nothing but a white button-up shirt that was left open to show his perfect body. He wore black pants that fit him loosely so you could see all of his hip bones; he looked unreal, like he might break if I touched him.  
_I want to touch him... I want him to touch me... why?_  
My breath caught as he stepped closer to me, as if he knew what I was thinking. He wrapped his left arm around my chest so that he was grabbing hold of my right shoulder. His other arm wrapped around my waist so he was holding my left hip bone. I was completely his right now, _I can't move.. Not that I want to. This feels so exhilarating to be in his arms._

He leaned his head onto the right side of my neck and gently placed his lips there, my head rolled back into his chest. I could feel him smile into me, his lips moved to my ear and he whispered to me, "Ciel.. I.."

_Click_.. My perfect dream is shattered as my bedroom door opens. I sit up suddenly as Sebastian walks into my room with my afternoon dessert and tea.  
"Are you alright my lord? You look surprised to see me" he said. I simply nod and begin to eat my cake.  
_I hope he doesn't guess why I'm so flustered.._  
Sebastian stands back and smiles at me. "What are you smiling at Sebastian?" I grumble at him.  
"Oh nothing at all my lord, I was just thinking to myself that you look well rested, I guess that rest was exactly what you needed." Once again he gave his most dazzling smile.  
_Oh no.._ I unconsciously lean towards him and sigh inwardly.


	4. Sebastian's Surprise

I walk through my master's doorway and push the shining silver tray to his bedside. Once satisfied, I walk over to the curtains and gently pull them open to rouse my young lord.

"Hnng... Sebastian?" he says drowsily. I look over at my lord, expecting him to give me an order, only to find he has a terrible bedhead and his cheeks are red and he looks very flustered. '_He looks absolutely adorable.. He's blushing so hard, I hope he dreamed of me.'_

"What are you staring at Sebastian?" he says suddenly and angrily. A pained expression drifts across my face, and I see his reaction; guilt.

"I'm terribly sorry my lord, you just look so..." I let my sentence trail off. '_Adorable_.' If only he knew how irresistible he might just let my crawl over to him, and let me do all the things I've wanted to do for so long. '_I want to be the only reason he gets flustered, and makes his blood rush to his cheeks... And other places.'_ And with that I smile to myself.

Ciel looks at me, expecting me to finish my statement, and when I don't he doesn't press the matter further, for which I am grateful. "No matter," he says, obviously irritated, but at what or who I can't tell, "Just get me out of these clothes, they are all wrinkled from sleeping in them."

I walk over to him and start to unbutton his shirt and slide it off. I take the liberty of letting my hands glide over his sides; his skin is so soft and smooth, I imagine it slick with sweat and covered in kiss and bite marks and shudder at the thought.

"WHAT THE HELL SEBASTIAN?!" he yells as he slaps my hands away and pushes me back.

I take only a moment to recompose myself before I straighten up and say, "I am only doing as you ask my lord, I shall leave you now my lord."

I begin to walk towards the door when I hear the bed creak and feel a tug on my sleeve. "Wait..." he says to me softly. "I'm sorry, please don't leave me." This is the only time I have ever seen him like this. I turn around and look him in the eyes, seeing the seal that binds us together, and feeling a surge of pride knowing that we are connected through it.

He blushes and looks away sharply. "Se-sebastian..," he blushes even more, but then squares his shoulders and looks deep into my eyes, "Sebastian I want you to kiss me."

I am shocked he would say such a thing. But nevertheless my heart beats a little faster when I think about those words.

'_Finally... I've been waiting so long, and now I don't have to hold back.'_

I smirk at him, he has no idea what he has begun. I gently put my right hand on his shoulder and slide it up to capture the back of his neck and cradle his head while my left ghosts over his ribs and moves its way to the small of his back where I press him into me.

He looks a little worried, as if he wasn't expecting my touch. "My lord," I say teasingly, "If I am going to kiss you, I am going to do it correctly, as I have wanted to for so long now." His eyes widen as my words register to him, he blushes slightly and moves his hands up around my neck.

I smile at him and he closes his eyes. I lean in close and breathe in the sweet smell of him and I gently press my lips to his delicate, supple pink ones.


	5. Ciel's Request

"Sebastian," I say firmly, "I want you to kiss me."

Sebastian looks completely stunned. Then slowly his stunned composure turned to a smirk. '_Oh no. What if I'm not ready for this? I don't want to turn him away like I did this morning.'_

His slender hands press against my neck and lower back. I can tell by the look on my butler's face that I looked worried no matter how hard I tried not to let it show, '_I just asked for a kiss, what the fuck is he doing?'_

"My lord," he says sweetly while pressing me further into him, "If I am going to kiss you, then I will do it correctly." He slowly leans down, reminding me of his inconvenient superior height. He pauses an inch or two in front of my face. All I can see are his deep red eyes; his irises flow and move like water, constantly changing and ever vigilant. He gives me a moment to pull away from him.

'_I want him to be_ _mine... or I can be his, it doesn't matter, and I don't think I'll be able to tell.' _I close my eyes and wait for him to kiss me as I asked.

I feel his lips press against mine and I cannot think of anything else. The kiss starts sweetly and I melt into him. His hands move up and down, caressing my back and shoulders. His sweet tasting lips part from mine slightly and I gasp as he rubs my bottom lip with his tongue. I can feel him smile into me and he gains entrance to my mouth. His expert tongue rubs and dances with mine. He sucks my tongue into his mouth so I can do the same to him, only instead of letting me explore this previously unknown territory, he gently bites my tongue, earning a small moan that he feels more than hears.

'_Damn. He is_ such _a good kisser!.' _After my moan, he slowly starts pushing my backward, all the while letting the kiss get more intense. When my back hits one of the bedposts, he moves his left hand from my back to my leg, and pulls it around him slightly. His hands begin to move up and down my body; then finally to cup my ass, which he grabs and gropes.

I moan into him a little louder than the first time under his expert touch. Our tongues still twisting and grappling for dominance.

'_I want to make him moan like I do...'_ I give him a little resistance with my tongue and he lets me. A stray thought came to mind, and I tried biting his lower lip slightly. I am rewarded with one of his moans and he pushes me into the bedpost harder. My hands begin to explore his body; his smooth skin that tautly covers his chiseled abs. When I am through tracing the hard lines in his stomach, my hands ghost over his prominent hip bones and I feel the top of his pants.

Sebastian stops pressing my into the bedpost and releases his hold on my ass. His hands move to cup my face and he slides his thumbs over my cheekbones. I can feel the kiss dying and I can't help but miss it. He ends the kiss and looks deep into my eyes; he takes my hands, still over the button of his pants, and whispers to me, "Perhaps not today my lord, I don't think you are ready."

I rip my hands away and look at him while pouting, "I'm always ready for anything." I say to him with an attitude. '_Hmmmph._'

I look back at him and say, "Please, just call me Ciel when we are like this."

He smiles at me, "Ciel," he teases, "You mean to say we will do this again?"

"Well of course we will you idiot. I obviously haven't had enough for you, but I suppose to many sweet things in one day is considered bad for ones health." I say, hoping I sound nonchalant as I walk to the bathroom.

I can't see him, but I know he is smiling when he says, "Oh Ciel... We are far from through."


	6. Sebastian's Dominance

I flit around the Phantomhive mansion tending to my butler duties; such as cleaning after Meyrin and Bard, polishing the silver ware, and making a sweet cake and tea for my master. I smile to myself at the thought of my master eating a cake and me licking some frosting off his lips.

'_No.. I will absolutely not think of my young master in such a way while I have things that need to be done.' _

"Oh Ciel," I say quietly as I walk down the hall, "There will time for that later."

* * *

As I push the silver tray holding my master's daily sweets and tea, I think about his last unusual request: the kiss. Of course it wasn't actually an order, I did it of my own free will, but I'm still very curious as to why he asked.

_'Perhaps he has grown affectionate towards me, knowing that I am fond of him as well.'_ I am not entirely sure where this is going, but I am determined to see it to the end.

I knock on the door of my master's study, and push the tray in. I place his chocolate cake with a rich chocolate frosting and fresh raspberries in front of him and smile. He takes the first bite and says, "Sebastian this is much sweeter than usual."

"My lord," I say sweetly with a smile that is sure to make him blush, "I tried to make it as sweet as your personality."

If it wasn't for my demonic nature I would never have noticed the slight blush on his face and his soft voice, "Then you should have put needles in it."

'_He's very sarcastic today, perhaps I should have a little fun with him.'_ And with that thought a brilliant smile erupts on my face and I walk over to my young lord's right hand side using my teeth to pull off my gloves.

"My Lord," I say as I dip my index finger into the frosting and gently wipe some on his soft pink lips, "I meant to say that I tried to make it as sweet as you taste." He flushes a deep scarlet and looks away, but I pull him back so I can lick off the rich chocolate frosting. I can hear him whimper as my tongue slides across his lips. I use my wet tongue to pry open his lips. Our tongues twist and turn together for awhile, with the occasional moan from Ciel's throat.

All of a sudden Ciel pulls back and turn away. Alarmed I looked around for any type of danger, yet I could feel no other presence but our own. "What is wrong Ciel? I thought you wanted me to kiss you?"

He is silent for a few moments before he says, "Sebastian, why do you think I wanted you to kiss me? Is this just some game for you? Is that why you enjoy to torture me?... Sebastian.. I've come to love you, and I don't want you to hurt me more than is necessary."

I stand there completely stunned for a few moments. "Ciel I... Please know that I am very fond of you and it is duty to protect you, even if the danger is me. I do not intend to hurt you. I apologize for kissing you now, it was rash and I had no idea that you had grown to love me. I beg your forgiveness my lord."

"But you do not love me back.." He says with a disgusted look, like he hated himself for falling in love.

"Ciel it is possible that I can love you, I already care deeply for you now. I kissed you because I wanted to, not because you ordered me... And if you consent I would like to do so again some time."

I watched as my young master's eyes began to water, and finally his tears spilled over. Of what he was crying about I was not sure, perhaps he just hasn't cried for so long that he needs to now. _'I shall be there for him then..' _

I grab hold of his shoulders and pull him close to me so his forehead rests at the base of my neck; and he cries, for twenty minutes he cries and I hold him. When his tears had run dry I pulled back to look at him; he had fallen asleep. I gather him in my arms once more and carry him to his room. I lay him down as gently as possible, careful not to wake him.

_'He's so beautiful.'_ I lean down to untie his black eyepatch and set it on the bedside table on the right. I lean close to him once more to brush his hair away from his face and kiss his pale forehead.

"Yes, I think perhaps I could love you Ciel." I say quietly as I walk away from my young master's bed.


	7. Ciel's Heart

Ciel woke to open curtains and soft light pouring through his bedroom windows. The silhouette of a tall, dark-clad man brought a small smile to his lips, and painful memories of the night before. _'He doesn't love me.. And he won't, I'm just a plaything for him'._ Ciel winced inwardly as he recalled the previous night where he held his heart out for Sebastian, and he refused to take it. He wanted to cry again and sleep the day away.

"Ciel," Sebastian said softly with his back to his master, "I am truly sorry for last night. I'm sorry that you were sad, and it pains me to see you this way. I am sorry for the way I acted, I hadn't stopped to think what my actions would do to you. And most of all," He turned from the window and lowered to his knees in front of his young master's bed, "I am so very sorry that I made you cry. I never want to see you cry again. And I felt like I was being ripped apart with the knowledge that I had caused those tears."

Sebastian looked deep into Ciel's eyes; seeing tears form, he got up quickly and hugged his master gently. "Please do not cry Ciel." Sebastian whispered as he moved his gloved hand to wipe away a stray tear on his cheek.

"Sebastian.." Ciel said in a low and unsure voice, "I need to know. Have your feelings truly changed? Or am I just your next meal?... Do you love me too?"

Taken back, Sebastian widened his eyes, he hadn't thought of Ciel as a meal since he became his butler and demonic servant. "Ciel.." Sebastian said with a pained expression, "You are not a meal for me; I don't need your soul to live, I just need to be here with you every day. It is certainly true that my feelings have changed, but I am quite unfamiliar with the emotion of love, so please be patient with me." Sebastian gave him a small but genuine smile.

Ciel was wrapped in long arms and cradled gently as he felt soft lips press against his hair and forehead. _'I don't need to cry anymore, Sebastian does care for me.' _And with that thought, Ciel smiled and melted in the warm embraced he had needed for so long.

For the rest of the day, master and butler went about their daily duties, and basked in each other's presence. Ciel pretended to be in his usual sour mood to hide his happiness that only his butler could know.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm a little unsure as to where I'm going with this story. Please review and tell me where you want this story to go! Should I add in some action and suspense? Or just get to the sexy scenes?

Please tell me what you want to read! Thanks! :3


	8. Sebastian's Premonition

Ciel sits at the end of a long dark dining table while Sebastian pours his afternoon with a gleaming smile. Ciel notices his dark clad butler's smile and returned it. It had been a few days since Ciel's last confession, and ever since Sebastian hasn't rejected him outright the two have been basking in each other's presence.

"Sebastian, what's on my agenda for this evening?" Ciel says coolly with the small smile still plastered on his porcelain face.

"Well my lord, the lord of the Trancy estate has requested an audience with you. He was very specific." The tall servant said through his teeth, visibly biting back disgust. While he was certain Ciel did not know Alois Trancy, he himself was all too familiar with the Trancy butler; Claude.

"Very well," Ciel says slightly annoyed, he simply wanted to stay at home with his butler, "Where does he want this audience?"

"My lord" Sebastian says respectfully as he crosses his arm over his chest, "He wants you to join him for dinner, and possibly stay a few days with him."

"Tell me more about him Sebastian. I'm not going to expose myself like that, and certainly not to a stranger." Ciel says as he sips his tea, much to Sebastian's approval.

"Of course my lord," Sebastian says sweetly, obviously happy that his master is being so cautious, "Alois Trancy is the earl of the Trancy estate, and his situation is quite similar to yours in fact. He is also quite close to the queen; while you eradicate the queen's problems, he cleans up after you, the queen's lapdog and you have my wholehearted demonic help, the Trancy earl has his. His servant is Claude Faustus." Sebastian's face grows dark once he mentions the other demon. Sebastian leans in close to Ciel, bringing a slight blush to the face of his master unintentionally. "My lord, please heed my warning," he says in a serious tone, "You should not meet with Alois Trancy. Although I do not know what he has planned for you, I am certain there is more to this than a friendly meeting. And Claude is sure to take an interest in you, and I do not want to take chances when it comes to protecting you Ciel."

Blood rushed to Ciel's pale face. _'He doesn't want to risk me getting hurt.. He does care about me' _

Ciel was snapped back to reality by the hard gaze from his butler who was looking intently at him awaiting his response. "Sebastian, since he has close ties with the queen, I must oblige. It could reflect badly on the queen if England found out that her resources could not cooperate. As annoying as this audience sounds I must go. And I want no one else but you to protect me while I am there."

Sebastian saw the logic behind Ciel's response, and of course he agreed, he would go anywhere his master wished him to go, no matter how dangerous. "My lord, I shall start packing your things immediately, I plan to arrive at 7 p.m. sharp." Sebastian said as he turned from his master.

* * *

Sebastian packed his master's clothes into a suitcase with the uncany speed and silence only a demon could have. _'Tonight is not going to end well. Claude is certainly going to try and take Ciel away from me, an I haven't the slightest idea what Trancy wants.. No, tonight will not end well. ' _

* * *

Hey guys! I really want to know what you think of the latest chapter! I promise I've got some good ideas for some super sexy scenes that are coming up soon! So please review and tell me what you think! I love hearing what you have to say :3 Kay, time to get to work on the next chapter, bai!


	9. Ciel's Last Comfort

**Hey everyone! I know if you're anything like I am, you're wanting to get to the sexy scenes.. And I promise I'm going to deliver! I'm not exactly sure what chapter it will start in yet though, but it should be very soon.! .. OK READ!**

* * *

Ciel looked outside the carriage window to see the approaching Trancy estate. The lush green grass framed the terrain around the brick road leading through the wrought iron gate and up to the estate front doors.

The carriage came to a slow stop under Sebastian's expert guidance, who then came to open the door and help his young master down. Ciel took a step forward and looked at the large wooden doors that separates himself and Sebastian from strange uncertainty.

Ciel took in a long breath and let it out slowly, mentally preparing himself for what might come. Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder and smiling sincerely at his young master. "Ciel," Sebastian whispers while he subtly looks around the estate, "Remember that I will always stay beside you, but if you leave my side or order me away I cannot protect you..."

Sebastian kneels down to straiten his master's tie and leans in to brush his lips against his ear. "And Ciel," Sebastian whispers lowly, "Please be careful." He pulls back and let's his lips ghost over Ciel's cheek ever so lightly. Ciel blushes and simply nods when his own words fail him.

The large wooden doors of the Trancy estate open to reveal a tall, darkly clad figure with startling gold eyes. Ciel can see Sebastian's body tense from the corner of his eyes.

"Lord Phantomhive," said the cold looking butler, "On behalf of Lord Trancy I welcome you to our estate and I will gladly take your bags and show you to the guest room." The Trancy butler's eyes leave the blue haired earl for a moment to glare at the Phantomhive butler, then turns to show the young master and his servant to their room.

* * *

Ciel paces about the large and elegant guest bedroom while Sebastian unpacks his master's clothes.

"My lord," Sebastian says worriedly, "Perhaps you should rest until dinner. After all we have some spare time and the carriage ride was quite long."

Without slowing his pace, Ciel looks up and says, "I'm fine.. But I don't know why I'm here. I don't know who All is or why he wants to speak or dinner. And I don't like the way Claude looked at you.."

_'Oh my.. Ciel sounds a tad possessive of me.. How utterly adorable' _

"Why Ciel," Sebastian coos, "Are you jealous?"

"Ehh?! W-why would I be jealous?" His face flushes a deep red. "Don't say such ridiculous thing S-sebastian."

A smirk is plastered on Sebastian's face as he walks over to his young master and gathers him in his arms for a tender hug. Their first since Ciel proclaimed his love. Sebastian kneels down so that he can look his young lord in the eyes. He gently brushes his left hand over the right side of Ciel's face so his fingers slip under the black eye patch and slide it off his soft navy blue locks.

They stare into each others eyes for a few moments and finally Sebastian breaks the silence, "It's OK that you're jealous; I think it's cute. But I'm so glad I'm the one that gets to serve you, and not _him." _Obviously referring to the Trancy butler, Claude.

"Claude'" Sebastian looks away as he says the demon's name with disgust, "Or any other demon for that matter, would treat you the way you deserve to be treated.. The way I treat you," Sebastian looks deep into his master's eyes, looking past the seal on his right eye that symbolizes their contract together.

Ciel's eyes water at his butler's words and Sebastian leans forward to kiss his forehead.

"Ciel I've grown quite fond of you; I promise you won't get hurt tonight. That being said you should still rest," Sebastian says as his picks up his master and carries him princess style to the bed and gently lays him under the covers, "I promise I will wake you when it's time."

Sebastian brushes some stray strands of hair past Ciel's face and the younger male blushes at the sweet touch. Ciel nods and smiles gently to his butler and closes his eyes to let sleep take him, knowing that as long as Sebastian is in the room he will be completely safe from harm.


	10. The Trancy Earl

Ciel walks down the long and brightly decorated hallway, much the opposite to his dark mansion, to reach a large room with a long dining table already set to perfection. Ciel seats himself at the end of the long dining table, so that he will be facing his currently absent host. Sebastian stands attentively behind his master and puts his hand on his shoulder, giving Ciel a small reassuring smile as he turned his head.

_'Sebastian will be my anchor to reality for tonight, so I have nothing to be nervous about. Sebastian will take care of everything as he always does.'_

As if on cue, the once absent host barges through a set of double doors, letting them bang into the wall. The Trancy earl looks at Ciel out of the corner of his eye and gives him a smirk. Effectively making Ciel slightly uncomfortable already, and the meal hasn't even been brought out yet.

Alois sits down sideways in his chair, letting his feet rest on the table, while letting his guests have a good look at his legs.

_'His choice of clothing is most... Unusual.'_ Ciel thought to himself while taking in everything that made up Alois, inadvertently letting his eyes rake of the blonde's legs. Which needless to say were very exposed due to Alois's choice of clothing.

Alois noticed Ciel's gaze and smirked even more and said, "Oh my darling Ciel, I was so looking forward to meeting you." Alois mustered up his most seductive tone, "You see I didn't call you here on business, I just want someone to play with. And I was ecstatic when I heard you were the same age as me."

Ciel remained silent but gave Alois a cold stare, which only made him smirk more. Alois turned and nodded to Claude, and he left the room only to return shortly carrying trays of food as only a demon could.

Ciel started to eat only after his host had. After a few long momenta of silence Ciel finally spoke, "I apologize for being so blunt, but why exactly have you called me here? If it is not for business then I'm afraid I must take my leave shortly."

Alois looked startled when Ciel mentioned leaving, "No you can't leave just yet. Like I said earlier.. I want to play with you."

"Well then I shall return to my room to gather my things and leave, thank you very much for your hospitality." Ciel said with no more politeness than was necessary.

Alois's face grew dark and his eyes bore into Ciel's back as he turned to leave with Sebastian close behind him.

"Claude.." Alois said softly.

Claude stepped forth from behind his master's chair, "Yes your highness." And once Claude had finished speaking to his master, he took out a gold knife from his breast pocket and expertly threw it at the leaving pair. Of course it didn't hit either one of them, it slightly grazed Sebastian's arm, cutting open his butler attire so you could see his milky white skin underneath.

Alois smiled when Ciel turned slightly to glare at him. "Sebastian," Ciel said without faltering his cold gaze, "Take care of him while I speak with Lord Trancy."

_'How dare he tell Claude to assault Sebastian.. MY Sebastian!' _

"Yes my lord." Sebastian says slowly and loud enough so even Alois can hear him, all the while a smile growing on his face at the thought of 'taking care' of Claude.

The two butlers flew at each other with their cutlery ablaze. In the center of thrown gold and silver knives, Ciel made his way to the kitchen with Alois right on his heels.

"What is it you want with me you fool?" Ciel said sternly.

Alois paid him no mind and offered him some tea.

After a few short moments, Ciel eventually accepted to cup of tea, though he waited for Alois to drink his first.

The tea was warm and comforting, and slid down his throat easily, "Answer my question Trancy."

"Oh Ciel, please call me Alois. And I told you before'" Alois said lowly as he let his eyes grope Ciel, undressing him with his eyes. " I just want to play with you."

Ciel began to feel lightheaded and warm. He grabbed hold of his head and the counter in order to steady himself.

Alois set his cup of tea down and leaned forward to whisper into Ciel's ear, "And play we shall." He said with a smirk.

Ciel lost his balance and fell forward, into Alois's arms. Alois gently lowered him to the floor and licked Ciel's cheek slowly. The dark haired boy cringed from the contact.

Ciel began to feel hot in the pit of his stomach, and a dull ache forming between his legs. He began to pant at this growing sensation he never felt before. Alois smirked and leaned forward to run his tongue over the other's neck, while simultaneously palming his groin.

"Ahh!... Hnnn." Ciel cried out at the new sensations. Of course he had touched himself before, but certainly nothing like this.

"Shhh Ciel," Alois cooed to the panting bundle of nerves in front of him, "If you aren't quiet Claude and Sebastian will hear you."

_'Sebastian...SEBASTIAN!'_

Alois was still palming his small delicate hand over the others groin, which he could feel was starting to get hard.

"Se-... Sebast-" Ciel tried to call out for his butler but he was quickly silenced by a kiss from Alois. Ciel moaned into the kiss as the other touched him more roughly through his clothes.

"Ciel.." Alois whispered seductively, "You should only call out the name of the person you're with. And besides, I've specifically instructed Claude to keep your Butler occupied while we play." A confident smirk played across the blonde's face.

Ciel pushed against Alois's chest, but Alois only used this as an opportunity to slip the other male's shirt over his head.

Alois started to suck on Ciel's neck once more, then gave butterfly kisses down his chest til he reached Ciel's small pink nipple. He took it in his mouth and Ciel gasped. Running his tongue over the small pink bud, he gently bit it, earning him a throaty moan from the bundle of drug enhanced nerves underneath him.

Alois tended to the other nipple similarly while his hands ghosted over the other's trousers, slowly unbuttoning them. Then, in one fluid movement he pulled down Ciel's trousers and underwear all at once. Ciel's erection sprung forth from its cloth barrier and throbbed deliciously against his stomach.

Alois smirked and pulled Ciel to straddle his lap while he kisses his neck and tended to his small and hard nipples. After a few moments, Alois took Ciel's length in his hand, stroking him agonizingly slow. Ciel cries out, only to be silenced with Alois's tongue forcefully pushing its way into his mouth, exploring this uncharted territory.

Ciel breaks the forced kiss and leans his head on the base of the other male's neck. "Faster... Please." Ciel breathes. He could hardly care less that he was whispering such lewd things.

Alois smiled and stroked him faster, setting an easy pace for him though still very pleasuring for Ciel. Ciel's cries get louder and more frequent as he nears his release.

Alois knows that Ciel can't hold out much longer and quickens his pace, pumping Ciel's shaft harder and faster than before.

Ciel throws his head back and screams louder than ever before in pleasure as he orgasms and shoots his seed all over his own chest.

Alois smiles and pushes Ciel off his lap and gets up. Hearing his master's cry, Sebastian bursts through the door with Claude smirking behind him. Seeing his master naked and covered in sperm is that last thing Sebastian expected to see.

Sebastian rushed to his master's side and cradled him in his long arms. Sebastian reached over and grabbed his master clothes from the floor and laid them on his master's spent body to return some of his pride.

"You may take him to his room and see that he is taken care of, but you don't have permission to leave yet, so Claude will watch over you. Then when you are finished Sebastian, you will go to the basement and Claude will decide how to keep you from sneaking off in the night." Alois grinned at Sebastian's hateful glare and laughed as he walked put of the kitchen.

Alois stopped in the kitchen doorway and turned his head slightly to say, "Ciel will definitely be my playmate." And walked off laughing.


	11. The Odd Pair

Sebastian carried his master's limp sleeping body to their room, with Claude right on his heels. They entered the room and Ciel stirred in his butler's caring hands.

"Claude could you draw a bath for my young master?"

Claude normally would never do Sebastian any favors, but he knew how outrageous Alois could be at times, and took pity on Ciel.

Claude walked silently to the bathroom and moments later, running water could be heard.

Sebastian looked down at his master's face. He was suddenly filled with rage. _'How DARE Alois do this to Ciel. I want to be the only one to touch him.' _

Ciel opened his eyes lazily and smiled at Sebastian. Then he recalled the events that just took place. "Sebastian," Ciel said softly, though his voice was thick with rage, "I want you to get me out of here at once."

Sebastian gave Ciel a small smile, "Ciel," he said with his voice full of love, "I am only allowed to care for you right now, and once you are asleep I must leave you. We could try to escape, but I'm afraid Claude would easily hunt me down, and it would be very risky."

"Then when can we leave?!" Ciel raised his voice.

Sebastian moved his hand to his master's hair to soothingly stroke it, "I'm not sure, but you are currently in no state to travel."

Ciel looked down at himself to find he was naked coated with his own seed with his clothes draped over his. Ciel blushed a deep scarlet when Sebastian looked at him.

From the bathroom, no more sounds of running water could be heard, "Ciel," Sebastian said softly while running his thumb over the younger's cheek, "You have no reason to be embarrassed. It's time to clean you up now." And just like that Sebastian was walking to the bathroom with Ciel gathered in his arms.

He let Ciel down and he climbed into the tub on his own, under the watchful eyes of his butler.

Claude stood in the corner of the room, simply watching with much interest. He observed the way the two interacted; the love between them, it was quite an amusing coupling- master and servant.

"Could you give us some privacy Claude?" Sebastian asked kindly, though when no answer was received and Claude hadn't moved, Sebastian's eyes began to glow with anger and malice. Claude looked from the angered demon to the frightened boy cowering in the tub under his gaze.

Claude shrugged and left the room and Ciel leaned back against the tub so that his head hung over the edge. Ciel's eyes started to water and tears threatened to fall.

Sebastian kneeled down beside his master and kissed his cheek gently. "Ciel," Sebastian whispered softly into his ear while letting his soapy hands roam his master's chest' "I can never forgive Alois for what he did. I want to be the only one to kiss you; the only one to touch you." His expert hands stopped right above Ciel's hips when the younger male gasped at the intimate touch. Instead, Sebastian pulled his hands away from his master's body to cup his face. He kissed him hard, but sweetly. There was so much passion behind the kiss, that Ciel couldn't help but melt into his butler.

Sebastian's hands roamed his master's body, cleaning ever so gently, and did not break the kiss til he was finished. Ciel got out of the tub and dried off, and with the help of Sebastian, dressed for bed.

Ciel was carried to the bed and gently laid down. Sebastian leaned over him with his arms trapping him. "I feel like I should be jealous of Alois, but I'm not. He will never feel the love I feel from you, or you feel from me." Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel once more. The wasn't hungry of fierce, it was simple yet so full of love.

"If you can't stay with me, where will you go?" Ciel asked, his voice full of concern and his eyes threatening tears again.

"I am supposed to accompany Claude to the basement. Although I am flattered you care so much, you need not worry. Claude won't hurt me unless I give him trouble. You should rest, know that I even though I am not by your side I am close by. Should you be in danger I will fight my way back to your side."

Ciel's eyes got heavy and he looked at Sebastian sincerely, "Sebastian, I love you."

Sebastian leaned to Ciel's ear and whispered, "I love you too Ciel." Unsure whether Ciel was awake to hear his reply.

Sebastian got up from the bed and made his way to the door, with one last loving glance in his master's direction before exiting the room.

Claude stood waiting with his back pressed against the opposite wall. He greeted Sebastian's hateful glance with a smirk and began walking to what he assumed was the basement, which was where he was to spend his night.

Sebastian followed Claude obediently, growing farther and farther away from the one he truly wished to be with.

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I really wanted to express the love between Sebastian and Ciel, I think it's very important at this point in the story. I also wanted to hint at Claude's growing interest of Ciel. OK, well I accomplished what I wanted for this chapter, so bai! :3


	12. Claude's Interest

Sebastian down a long corridor following his demonic captor. The golden-eyed demon led Sebastian through the kitchen and down a flight of stairs hidden behind what looked to be a pantry door.

The Trancy estate basement was fairly cold for the summer months; the damp lower level was filled with supplies and casks of wine.

Claude stopped at a corner at the end of the small corridor, motioning for Sebastian to go ahead. "I trust you'll behave yourself during your stay, Sebastian." Claude said confidently. "After all, it would be a shame if something were to happen to your young master because of your careless actions." Not so subtly hinting at the possibility of using Ciel to keep Sebastian in check.

Sebastian scoffed and kept walking, "What do you want with me Claude?" Sebastian said, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"It's quite simple. My master wants Ciel as his personal sex slave. I think he's actually looking for someone to love, but his version of love is abusive and twisted." Claude shrugged. "And as for me, I'm not sure what I want to gain fro, this situation... I, just glad I go to go at it with you again."

Sebastian stopped walking when he reaches the end of the basement. Claude grabbed the crow's shoulders and turned him around d to push him into the wall forcefully.

"You know," Claude said lowly as he brought his mouth to Sebastian's ear, "It might be fun to have a playmate of my own..."

"Oh Claude," Sebastian replied, his voice thick with sarcasm, "I don't play well with others. So I'm not the best choice in playmates."

Claude brought his head back and laughed while he brought Sebastian's hands over his head to secure them with shackles attached to the wall. "Sebastian," Claude said seductively with a smirk on his face, "I wasn't talking about you. I was thinking perhaps your master, Ciel."

Sebastian's eyes flashed with pure hate and bloodlust. _'He is MINE!' _ He strained against the shackles in his human form and snarled through his teeth.

Claude smirked as Sebastian realized he had been baited. "I thought there was something odd between you two- master and servant." Claude relished the malicious glare he received from Sebastian. "It's not like you to abandon your aesthetics; he must very special. I wonder how his soul tastes."

Sebastian growled, "I will not take his soul; I love him too much to end his life for the sake of my next meal."

A surprised look played across Claude's face. _'He must be very special indeed.' _

"Well then be sure to think of your beloved master if you consider spiriting away in the night, I know the shackles are merely theatrics, but I do love seeing you look so helpless in them. Oh, and sleep well Sebastian, I promise Ciel will be in safe and experienced hands." Claude said with a smirk, he loved how his words tortured the crow shackled before him.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your hands off of him." Sebastian spit angrily.

"Oh, I'm afraid that goes a against my master's wishes." Claude retorted as he turned to leave. "Adieu." He bade Sebastian with a theatrical flick of his wrist.

And thus, Sebastian was left alone with only his thought of his master sleeping safely upstairs to comfort him.

* * *

Claude knocked softly on his master's door, "Your highness?"

"Come in Claude." Alois replied softly from the other side of the door.

Claude opened the door to find his master lying in bed with disheveled hair, flushed cheeks, and sheets pulled hastily around his body.

Claude sniffed the air, "Your highness," Claude said with a smirk, knowing full well what his master had been doing, "You shall have no problem from Sebastian, and Lord Phantomhive has been locked in his room and is asleep."

"T-thank you Claude." The Trancy earl said in short breath, "You may leave now."

Claude put his arm over his cheat respectfully and bowed before exiting.

Once at the end of the hall, his demon ears could faintly hear the rustling of sheets and soft moans coming from his master's room. Claude pretended not to notice and began the next day's preparations.

* * *

Salute everyone! I hope you liked the latest chapters, and I wanna know what you wanna read more of! So please review and tell me what you think! :3 Bai!


	13. Ciel's New Butler

Sunlight poured through the windows, and Ciel rose from his troubled sleep. A knock on the door resounded throughout the room. "Come in Sebastian." Ciel said with a smile on is face, after his dream, Sebastian is the only one he wanted to see.

"Sorry to disappoint you my lord, but I will be seeing to your care for the foreseeable future." Claude said with a smile, watching Ciel's face grow dark. He moved to the window and pulled back the curtains, never once taking his eyes off of the solemn boy in front of him.

"I want Sebastian. Where is he?" Ciel said, his cold blue gaze matched Claude's.

Claude moved to the side of the bed to take off Ciel's nightshirt. "He's fine, but sadly he causes too many problems for my master and I, so he's just spending some time alone for awhile." Claude said in a reassuring tone while slipping Ciel's nightshirt overhead, letting his long fingers glide over the younger male's milky white skin.

Claude breathed in the earl's scent and shivered. _'His aura is so... Delicious.. So pure and yet so full of anger.'_ It was a wonder to him how Sebastian managed to keep himself composed around his lord.

Ciel let the spidery butler dress him, and once he was finished Ciel kicked him away. _'The only touch I want is that of Sebastian's.' _Ciel got up and walked to the door, only to find it locked. He glanced at the butler getting to his feet,"What is the meaning of this?!" Ciel spat.

"Forgive me my lord, it is merely a precaution." Claude whispered as he leaned close to Ciel and reached out to unlock the door with an elegant golden key adorning the Trancy family crest.

Ciel scoffed and walked down to the dining hall to find the table set but empty. He sat in the same chair he sat in the previous night, "Where is he?" Ciel said, his voice full of disgust, obviously speaking of the blonde Trancy earl.

"His highness is out on business this morning. Fortunately, it is only you and I." Claude replied while pouring tea for the blue-haired boy.

"And Sebastian.." Ciel muttered under his breath, which Claude conveniently chose to ignore. "Why is it fortunate? Shouldn't you want to be by your master's side?"

"Normally you would be correct, my lord, but I know that he is safe and having him here would be disruptive, no doubt." Claude finished with the tea and set it in front of Ciel.

"Disrupt what, exactly?" Ciel asked with a cautious tone. He took the tea and sipped; it was similar to Sebastian's tea, but too bitter and lacked flavor.

"My lord," Claude said watching Ciel intently with glowing eyes, " I want to know what makes you so special. What about you makes Sebastian fall to his knees? What about you drives my master to assault you?" Claude put his hands on the table and let his face get closer to Ciel's in order to look at his entire face more clearly, and to make the earl uncomfortable.

Ciel turned his head and scoffed, "How the hell should I know? Now leave me."

Claude backed away and smiled, "Yes my lord. I trust you will not wander?"

"Of course I will wander should I so please." Ciel said thoroughly annoyed. After a few moments Ciel spoke once more,"I will be out in the garden once I finish.. You are no longer required Claude."

Claude smile, beginning to understand everyone's desire for the young man that sat before him. he crossed his arm over his chest respectfully and bowed before saying, "Yes my lord." And Claude silently left the room as only a demon could.

* * *

Claude made his way down to the basement to visit their newest prisoner, who was shackled to the wall and was hunched over.

Claude simply gazed at the dark figure before him and pushed up his glasses, "I think I am beginning to understand your obsession with that young man. He's quite.. Delicious to behold." Claude said.

Sebastian looked up with a knowing smile on his face, "Oh, so you've spoken with him? No doubt he has already rejected any advances outright." Sebastian laughed at the angered look on Claude's face as he recalled being kicked in the chest after feeling Ciel's soft sides.

"He is most.. Difficult. But that is part of what makes him so irresistible. And I've smelled his aura, I have never seen anything like it; no doubt his soul would satisfy you, or any demon, for a very long time." Claude said with an evil smile.

"Be careful Claude. I am only here because Ciel is in a position of danger. I only cooperate because you threaten to hurt him. But once he is safe in my arms once more, I will not hesitate to kill you should you be the one who endangered him in the first place. Just something to think about." Sebastian said with a fake smile.

"Oh I won't hurt him, he's too valuable." Claude said with a smirk as he turned to leave, "But that won't stop me from having my fun. Just something to think about." And the conversation between the two demons was over.

* * *

Ciel walked in the large, maze-like garden. _'I wish Sebastian was here.. I miss him and I want him to take me home, but I can't get out of here on my own.' _Ciel grabbed a dark rose that was at the peak of its blooming period, unaware of the small thorns, he cut himself multiple times. While the wounds were not deep, there were many of them and thorns were stuck in his raw and bloodied hand.

He threw the dark red rose on the ground in frustration and continued his walk, refusing to acknowledge the blood dripping down his hand.

"Sebastian.. Where are you?" Ciel said aloud, though no one was around to hear him.

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm constantly thinking of some good ideas for new chapters, but I still want to know what you think! So please read and review! :3 thanks3


	14. Sebastian's Taste

Ciel wandered the Trancy gardens favoring his wounded hand. "Oh Ciel!" Alois said while running through the maze-like garden. Ciel quickened his pace and walked away from the one person he was hoping to avoid.

"There you are Ciel!" Alois said with a smile as he stepped in front in front of the scowling blue-haired boy. Alois grabbed Ciel's arms gently and pulled him close, "I was wondering if you would have lunch with me out here." The blonde earl smiled brightly.

Ciel scoffed and pulled his arms away, "Why would I willingly put myself in a position to be sexually assaulted again?"

Alois wrapped his arms around his chest and wiggled his hips, much like a familiar red headed reaper, "Oh Ciel, I thought you liked the pleasure I gave you last night." Alois's eyes began to water, "Please allow me to make it up to you Ciel!"

"Let me go Trancy." Ciel spat angrily, his patience for the young blonde wearing thin.

"NO!" Alois grabbed hold of Ciel's jacket and forced him to look in his watery eyes, "You just got here! And I don't want you to leave!"

Ciel brushed Alois off harshly so he fell on his butt. "Ciel wait!" Alois cried as the Phantomhive earl walked away, "I'll let you see Sebastian if you stay with me!"

Ciel stopped in his tracks and glanced back at the young earl crying on his butt. "If I have lunch with you.. You'll let me see Sebastian?" Alois nodded quickly, thankful to have captured the blue-haired boy's attention. "When?"

"I'll let you see him tonight.. Before dinner; then you both may join Claude and I, or choose to dine in your room if you wish."

Ciel thought for a few long moments before nodding, "Then let's have lunch." Ciel stood with his hand on his hip and leaning to the side.

Alois jumped up happily and grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him along. Ciel winced at the pain in his injured hand from being drug along.

* * *

The two earls sat at a small table covered in a white dining cloth. Ciel was still favoring his injured hand by holding a napkin to his bleeding hand under the table.

Claude came to pour tea, Ciel noticed the spidery butler sniff the air. His golden eyes glowed red when the scent of Ciel's blood hit him.

"Lord Phantomhive," Claude said while drawing Ciel injured hand into his own. "Would you like me to tend to this for you?" Ciel said nothing and simply looked away shrugging. Claude looked carefully at the small thorns and blood in the younger's hand before bringing his hand to his mouth to lick up the blood.

Ciel winced at the sharp pain and looked up to find Claude licking his lips, his red demon eyes glowing brightly. Ciel tore his hand away with a disgusted look on his face and kicked the demon away for the second time today.

Alois watched the scene unfold carefully, "Claude, you may leave us now." Looking intently at his butler's reaction to Ciel's blood, and the look of his eyes.

Claude picked himself up from the ground and dusted his butler uniform off before leaving. Alois simply smiled at Ciel.

* * *

Ciel sat on his bed and cradled his hand, _'Sebastian should be back any minute now.' _

Sebastian let himself into his master's room, his heart twinged when he saw his master slumped over and smelled blood.

"Ciel," Sebastian said lovingly, "Are you alright?"

Ciel's head snapped up and a bright smile light up his face at the sight of his butler. "Sebastian!" Ciel cried out as he ran to embrace him. "I missed you Sebastian.."

The crow chuckled as he returned his master's tender embrace, "I missed you too Ciel. But please answer my previous question; are you alright? I would know the scent of your blood anywhere, it's unmistakable."

Ciel's eyes fell and he held out his hand, wrapped loosely in a napkin. Sebastian calmly scooped up Ciel and brought him to the bathroom and set him on a stool while he gathered some damp cloths, bandages, and tweezers.

"This may hurt a little my lord. I must ask you to grit and bear with it til I am finished." Sebastian said kindly while glancing at his master's face to reassure him.

Ciel whimpered as Sebastian began to pull out the small rose thorns. Ciel shut his eyes tight and felt his blood drip onto the bathroom floor.

"Ciel," Sebastian said gently while cupping his master's cheek reassuringly, "I'm finished now, you can open your eyes now."

Ciel opened his eyes to see his butler kneeling before him with a pile of small bloody thorns sitting on a towel beside him. His eyes widened spas he saw drops of blood on the floor, and more about to follow as his wound still bled.

"I made a mess.." Ciel said glancing at the blood on his hand.

"Nonsense my lord, it can be cleaned." And Sebastian moved to clean the floor, and then grabbed Ciel's arm to wipe it clean.

"Sebastian," Ciel said lowly, "How does my blood taste to you?" Recalling the incident with Claude earlier.

"Where did this come from?" Sebastian said with an astonished look on his face.

Sebastian watched his master intently as he hung his head, "Claude noticednmy hand and licked up my blood."

Anger filled Sebastian at the thought of Claude hanging over HIS master. _'I specifically told him to stay away.. Is this what he meant by his fun?' _"This is unacceptable my lord. I will punish Claude for doing something like that to you."

A few moments passed before Ciel spoke, "I want to know what he felt when he tasted my blood."

Sebastian gathered his master in his arms, "I have no doubt that when Claude tasted your blood, he was tasting a small sample of your of your soul. Though it is a poor comparison. I am not sure how your soul tastes, but any demon could smell you aura and tell that you would make a most tantalizing meal to satisfy any demon for a very long time. No doubt that tasting blood like yours would be pleasurable."

"So Claude was tasting me?" Ciel said solemnly, thinking of himself as simply a meal.

"When we came here I was certain that Claude would be tempted by you, but I never thought he would have the audacity to do something like tasting your blood."

Ciel put his head against Sebastian's chest, "So you can smell my aura?... Why haven't you tried to taste my blood like Claude?"

"For one thing, I have much more self control than Claude, and I do not see you as a meal Ciel." Sebastian said into Ciel's blue hair.

_'Pleasurable?' _.. The two sat on the bathroom floor like that for awhile before Ciel finally moved. He brought his bloodied hand a few inches from Sebastian's lips, "I want you to taste me. I wish you wouldn't hold back around me; if it is within my power, I will give you the things you desire, and this is certainly within my power to give. Now taste me."

Sebastian pulled away to stare at Ciel, but Ciel only pressed his wrist closer. He wasn't letting Sebastian out of this. He nodded towards his butler, telling him it was OK.

Sebastian glanced from Ciel's pure and white face, to his hand still bleeding. He gently grabbed the younger's wrist and pressed it to his lips. Sebastian moaned as the taste of his master's blood washed over him, and Ciel gasped at the sensation of the crow's tongue softly lapping up his life-blood.

Ciel opened his eyes to gaze at his butler's face. He was shocked to find his demon servant looking like an animal, his red eyes half-lidded as his was absorbed with the blood in front of him.

Sebastian growled from the back of his throat and Ciel started to get dizzy, of course he would let Sebastian takes as much of him as he wanted. He reached up to touch Sebastian's face with the hand he wasn't latched onto. The crow immediately stopped sucking and opened his eyes; he released his hold on his master's hand and it dropped back to his lap. He looked at Ciel, seeing his master losing consciousness, he picked him and carried him to his bed.

"I'm so sorry Ciel," Sebastian said as he laid his head against the younger's chest in shame, "I lost control and took way to much blood."

Ciel opened his eyes and reached to cup Sebastian's cheek and smiled genuinely, "I don't mind at all. I'm glad I could give you some pleasure Sebastian."

"Ciel.." Sebastian said lovingly, truly astonished by his master, "It is most pleasurable simply being by your side everyday, and I thank you for your incredible generosity." Sebastian leaned forth and kissed the younger tenderly on his lips.

A knock sounded on the door, breaking their tender kiss.

Sebastian looked at the door and back to Ciel, "If you don't mind, I would like to return the favor later on tonight." Sebastian said with any playful smirk and Ciel blushed a deep red and looked at the door.

Sebastian got up and answered the door to find Claude stand before the door. Sniffing the air, he smirked, now familiar with the scent of Ciel's blood.

"I trust your young master is well?" Smirking at the crow.

"No thanks to you, Claude. I trust you remember what I told you." Sebastian said coldly, while matching Claude's cold stare.

"No matter," Claude said with a theatrical flick of his wrist, "While you be joining my master and I for dinner? Or would you prefer to dine in your room?"

"I do not think my master will wish to leave the room again tonight, so we shall dine in here." Sebastian said coolly.

"As you wish." Claude shrugged and turned to flit down the hall as only a demon could.

Ciel watches the conversation unfold, and smiled when he was told he wouldn't have to leave his room for the night.

Ciel got up and ran to hug his demon, and Sebastian smiled into his soft blue hair.

_'I wish to make Ciel truly happy this night.'_

Ciel ate in silence as Sebastian waited patiently on the balcony for his master to finish his meal, thinking of ways to please his master.

* * *

Hey guys! I love hearing everything you have to say! So read and review and give me all of your thoughts! I want to write the best I can for all my readers! :3


	15. Ciel's Resolve

Ciel joined Sebastian on the moonlit balcony to find him walking on the delicately carved rails. Sebastian turned and smiled at the young man in front of him.

"Would you like to join me Ciel?" Sebastian gazed into his master's eyes.

"Sebastian," Ciel said as he blushed, "Don't be ridiculous, I could fall." Ciel recalled Sebastian saying he would like to 'return the favor' from earlier. _'He'll have to try harder than that.' _Obviously liking the idea of playing hard-to-get.

"Nonsense my lord," Sebastian crouched on the rail so his head hung over Ciel's. Ciel had to look all the way up to meet his eyes, with were their usual scarlet red, and framed by long soft black hair. "I would never let you fall." Sebastian said As he extended his gloved hand to his master.

Ciel crossed his arms over his chest and turned his body to the side, not giving in to Sebastian's charms.

"Oh don't be like that Ciel." Sebastian cooed playfully, before grabbing him and picked him up.

Ciel gasped as the ground beneath his feet disappeared and he found himself in the long arms of his butler. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ciel cried out as he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, and arms around his neck for support.

"I will not take no for an answer." Sebastian said with a smile, and Ciel blushed and leaned his head on Sebastian's chest.

"Fine.. Take me to the garden?" Ciel asked gently; even though he knew Sebastian couldn't disobey him, he didn't want the request to seem like an order.

"Of course Ciel." Sebastian pressed his cheek against soft blue hair. "Close your eyes.."

Ciel held his breath and nodded and shut his eyes tightly as he felt a sudden rush of air past his skin. Several times he felt the air rush by and stop as Sebastian bounded across the Trancy roof.

"Ciel.." Sebastian bruahed his lips across the younger male's cheek, "You can open your eyes now." Ciel opened his eyes and slid down Sebastian til his feet touched ground again.

Ciel turned and gasped as he found himself in the center of the beautiful Trancy garden. Sebastian's eyes never left his master; searching every detail of the face, and memorizing how it looked bathes in the soft moonlight.

"Although I hate to admit it, the Trancy garden is beautiful." Ciel turned in circles as he adored the botanical masterpiece.

"Yes you are Ciel." Sebastian just loud enough for Ciel to hear.

Ciel blushed and turned to face his butler. He held out his hand to the incredibly tall man and he walked forward to grab it and kneel so that the two could gaze into each other's eyes unhindered by height.

Sebastian gently pulled off Ciel's eye patch and kissed Ciel's forehead. "I could never tell you this enough Ciel, but I love you."

Ciel's eyes watered at the sincerity if the words. Tears threatened to fall as he spoke, "I-i love you too Sebastian." Ciel leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

Sebastian chuckled slightly and pulled Ciel's chin up and kissed him sweetly. Ciel melted into the kiss and tried his hardest to return it passionately. Sebastian sensed his master's willingness and deepened the kiss. Ciel opened his mouth and let the crow take control; playing with his tongue, biting it softly, earning him a satisfying moan from the blue-haired boy.

Ciel put his hands up to Sebastian's shoulders and grabbed them hard as he was pulled in closer once he tried nipping at Sebastian's lip, a trick he learned from the crow himself.

_'Maybe he wants this... Maybe he thinks he's ready..' _Sebastian lost some coherent thought as Ciel pushed his jacket down and loosed his tie and dropped it on the ground.

_'Oh.. He definitely thinks he's ready_.' Sebastian broke the heated kiss and looked at Ciel. He refused to meet his gaze, seeing how he was too busy unbuttoning the butler's shirt.

Sebastian chuckled when Ciel touched his cold and smooth chest, his hand felt so warm. But the crow's eyes softened when he noticed the unsure look on his master's face.

"Ciel," Sebastian whispered as he took his hand and held it with one hand, and with the other he tilted Ciel's chin up, "Are you sure this is what you want? ... What would make you happy?"

Ciel grabbed hold of Sebastian's shirt and said, "Of course! I want this, and I want you! .. But most of all I want you to be happy with me."

Sebastian's eyes widened, and he pulled Ciel close and whispered in his ear, "I will always be happy as long as you continue to want me by your side. Do not feel obligated to do anything for me, I am content to stay at your side to serve you, but should you want something more from me, I will most happily comply." Sebastian smiled at Ciel and gathered his clothes and glanced at Ciel out of the corner of his eye to get a glimpse of him; his eyes were following his love and his cheeks were flushed.

Sebastian walked back carrying his previously shed clothes and gathered Ciel in his arms and leaped back to their guest room in a few long jumps. This time, Ciel kept his eyes open; he was ready for the feeling of flying and falling through the air. Normally he would be frightened, but he put all of his faith in Sebastian.

* * *

Alois stared out the window, watching the scene in the garden before him. _'I made the same advances towards him... Does he just not like me?'_ Tears were on the verge of falling when Claude stepped up behind him and rested his hand on the young blonde's shoulder.

"Your highness, do you still intend to pursue the Phantomhive earl?" Claude asked, while watching the two out in the garden.

"I don't see how I can, Claude!" Alois cried, tears streaming down his face. He wasn't sure whether to feel heartbroken or betrayed.

"Your highness, if you still want to 'play' with Ciel, then use Sebastian. That butler of his is a weakness you could use to your advantage if you choose." Claude smiled, after all, he had just planted seeds of thought that would soon sprout.

Alois turned away from the window and dried his tears, though new ones took their place. He crawled into bed and thought about the possibility of using Sebastian to get what he wanted.

Claude simply watched as Sebastian gathered his master and jumped back to their room. He smirked and decided since they technically did not leave the estate, he could not punish them. Although he wasn't sure whether he wanted to be the one to walk in on them.

* * *

Ello everyone! Just the usual! Review and tell me what you think! And tell me if you want me to go into more detail on Sebastian and Ciel's special night.. I mean it is rated mature for a reason.. But anyway I love hearing what you have to say! You are the reason I write! :3


	16. Their Night Together

Sebastian landed on the balcony with superior agility. He set Ciel down on his feet and began to strip him of his unneeded clothes. He threw them on the floor as they were shed, till he was standing right next to the bed.

"Sebastian," Ciel said with lust in his voice and blood in his cheeks, "You won't be needing your shirt or trousers. They are annoying, please remove them."

Sebastian chuckled and took of his already unbuttoned white shirt. The crow slipped off his pants and pushed Ciel onto the bed with his knee between the younger's thighs. Ciel took the initiative and pulled Sebastian down into a passionate kiss.

Their tongues twisted and played with each other and Sebastian pulled his knee of farther and ground it into Ciel's already aching need.

"Ahh!" Ciel cried out at the pleasant friction, and moaned loudly when Sebastian moved to his neck to kiss and nip at it lightly.

"Sebastian.. Please." Ciel begged wantonly.

Sebastian smiled into Ciel's neck, he loved hearing the lewd sounds his master makes. _'I want to hear more of those sexy sounds. I want him to cry out for me.' _

Sebastian ran his tongue down from Ciel's neck to his pink nipple to tend to it affectionately. Ciel gasped as Sebastian lightly bit his nipple and massaged it with his tongue.

"Mnnn.. Sebastian." Ciel breathed.

Sebastian licked all along Ciel's pale taut stomach; his young muscles and body on the cusp of maturity. Sebastian's nimble fingers pulled down the underwear barring his way from his goal.

Ciel hissed as the cold night air hit his hard member. Sebastian flicked his crimson eyes up to capture every look on his master's face.

Ciel cried out as Sebastian to his member in his hot mouth. Licking up the precum and teasing with his teeth had Ciel gasping and panting while his small hands found Sebastian's hair and grabbed hold as a way to show his gratitude.

Sebastian bobbed his head up and down along the shaft, sliding his long tongue on the underside of Ciel's member, bringing him to his inevitable release under Sebastian's expert touch.

Sebastian got up and wiped Ciel's fluid from his lip and smiled at the panting boy in front of him. "Ciel are you ready?" Sebastian gazed into Ciel's lust filled eyes, and his own arousal was making itself known through his boxers as he watched Ciel nod his OK with his arms resting above his head showing off more of his slim and delicate body.

Sebastian flipped Ciel onto his hands and knees and lifted his plump ass so he had a very good view, making his member throb in anticipation. _'I have to try my hardest to be gentle. I don't want to hurt him.'_

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's ass firmly, making Ciel gasp and wiggle his hips invitingly. Sebastian bent his head down to lick his tight ring of muscle, lubricating it slightly while reached around and pressed two fingers into Ciel's mouth, telling silently telling him to suck.

Once Ciel thought the fingers in his mouth were slick enough, he released the fingers from his mouth with a pop. Biting his lip, Ciel tried to stifle his sounds as a result of Sebastian's tongue probing him.

Sebastian pulled away and inserted one of his slick fingers, and he relished the sounds Ciel made.

Ciel groaned loudly as Sebastian added a second finger and started to scissor and stretch him, preparing him for something much larger.

"Ciel.. I-i can't hold back anymore.." Sebastian said, his voice full of lust.

"Sebastian, I want you to take me. Please.." Ciel whimpered. Hearing Ciel beg was enough to drive Sebastian over the edge.

"Ciel," Sebastian said as he pulled off his underwear, "Turn onto your back."

Ciel did as he was told and spread his legs slightly. His blue eyes widened at the sight of Sebastian. "That won't fit.." Ciel gulped.

Sebastian chuckled and leaned over Ciel to whisper in his ear, "That's what the preparations were for Ciel."

Ciel shivered as Sebastian aligned himself with the tip of his hard member pushing just past the ring of muscle. He eased himself in til he was fully sheathed inside Ciel's ass. The young lord gripped the sheets tightly, wincing from the pain he felt.

"Hold onto me Ciel." Sebastian whispered to him, trying to maintain his composure. "I'm going to move now, OK?"

Sebastian kissed him hard and passionately as he began to pull out, only to push back in faster than before. Ciel moaned into the kiss, which was helping to distract him from some of the pain, making way for pleasure.

After a few moments, Sebastian broke the kiss and was thrusting hard, pumping in and out of Ciel as he cried out when his sweet spot was hit over and over again. He threw his head back and saw white along the edge of his vision. Sebastian felt so _good_!

Sebastian moaned as Ciel clenched around him, he was already so tight. "Ciel, if you do that I won't last much longer." Sebastian said with his head hanging over Ciel's.

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's well-muscled shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist and rolled his hips back to meet Sebastian's every thrust. He clenched unwillingly and he loved hearing Sebastian moan, after all, he was moaning because of _him._

Sebastian felt a hot coil in the pit of his stomach and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Sebastian," Ciel panted, "I... I'm going to.."

"Ciel.." Sebastian pumped in faster, aiming to please Ciel as much as possible.

Ciel arches his back

* * *

off the bed and cries his lover's name as he orgasms and shoots his seed all over their chests.

Sebastian felt Ciel clench around him tighter than before, and it was too much for the raven to take. He gave one last thrust deep into Ciel and came inside of him; he slumped onto his tired partner riding out the waves of pleasure of their simultaneous orgasms.

After the two had regained their composure, Sebastian rolled off of Ciel and pulled him into his chest. "I love you Ciel." He whispered as he nuzzled Ciel's face. "Would you like to take a bath and clean up? Or rest until morning?"

"Mmm..I love you too much to leave just yet." He whispered back smiling.

Ciel slipped into a comfortable sleep and Sebastian watched over him til morning.

* * *

Salute :3 same as usual! Review and tell me what you think! There is a possibility of some new characters making appearances and I want your opinion! OK bye!


	17. Tricked Into Submission

Ciel awoke cold and alone in his borrowed bed. He sat up quickly and felt a sharp pain shoot up his spine as he looked around for his lover.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called out softly, trying to keep from hurting himself again.

"Yes, Ciel?" Sebastian replied as he walked into the room form his place on the balcony. He wore his usual black pants, but his white shirt was still on the floor form the night before, and his chest was bare and his toned chest was completely visible. Ciel liked the small shadows that formed on the demon's chest from the soft but prominent lines of his abs.

Sebastian had noticed the slightly pained look Ciel had adorned as the young man crawled to the edge of the bed, beckoning the crow closer. "Ciel," He said with worry in his voice as he walked to the edge of the bed, "Are you well?"

Ciel leaned into Sebastian, "Ouch..." he said unconvincingly, he thought of the pain as a reminder to the events that unfolded last night, and he was glad they were there. "It hurts a little, but it's nothing I can't get over, though I will be limping for the morning at least." He said with a smirk. "And I could definitely use a bath."

Sebastian smiled down at his young lover, he had taken lovers in the past, but it had been so long and he forgot how enjoyable it could be. Though nothing compared to his new lover and master. "I tried to be as gentle as possible, and your bath is ready." The butler said as he put his long arms around Ciel and lifted him up off the bed, and started walking to the bathroom.

"I know you tried to be gentle, but next time, be a little rougher. I won't break, Sebastian." Blood rose in Ciel's cheeks as he spoke of lewd things to his butler. Sebastian promised next time would be rougher with the hungry look in his glowing eyes.

There was a long, but comfortable silence as Sebastian washed his master, rubbing soap over his pale skin, admiring its perfection and noting the love marks on his neck and slight bruises on his hips from the night before.

"How will we get out of here, Sebastian?" Ciel inquired, desperately wishing to be home in his own bath tub.

"I'm not sure, and after your performance in the garden, it might be harder to get away now." Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

"You don't think Alois saw, do you?" Ciel gasped.

"I can't say for sure, but I know Claude did. So it is safe to assume Alois knows, whether or not he saw." Sebastian had guessed that it was Claude's eyes he felt last night.

_'I am certain Alois knows, how could he not? But I will protect Ciel from the consequences as much as possible until I figure out how we will escape.'_

Ciel had gotten himself dressed with Sebastian's deft fingers at his assistance; still very fond of how nimble they could be when they wanted to.

A knock at the door broke Ciel's daydreaming. Thoroughly annoyed he stalked to the door and found Alois leaning against the door frame with his eyes cast down and a humorless smirk on his face.

"Good morning Ciel." Alois snapped his eyes up and glared at the Phantomhive earl, effectively making the blue-haired boy squirm with discomfort.

"Good morning Lord Trancy." Ciel said and backed away a few paces, trying to put a more comfortable distance between them.

The blonde walked forward until he was face to face with Ciel once more before saying, "I thought I told you to call me Alois, Ciel." Alois had duly noted Sebastian's cold and unwavering gaze.

"What do you want, Alois?" Ciel said, taking slight comfort in Sebastian's presence behind him.

"Ciel, I want your affection. I want to bee the one to please you. I want you to call out my name. And I want that butler of yours to watch, so when I'm done playing with you, I can enjoy the look on his face." Alois had grabbed Ciel's shoulders and walked him back to the wall and pressed him there, looking into his eyes.

Alois felt a strong hand on his shoulder and wasn't surprised to find Sebastian scowling at him, "Let him go, Lord Trancy."

"I will not hurt him.. But I really had hoped to leave Claude out of this." He sighed.

Sebastian let loose a guttural growl at the mention of the spidery demon.

"You called, your highness?" the golden-eyed demon called out as he waltzed through the room, obviously having entered through the balcony.

"I'm afraid you'll have to release my master, Sebastian, after all this is between them and not us." Claude said cooly.

Sebastian pulled his hand away from the blonde's shoulder and gave a meaningful look to Ciel, hes expression try to convey that he would take care of everything.

"Ciel, I realize you have not eaten yet, but will you accompany me to the library for some early tea? While our butlers play around for awhile." Alois said with a smirk. He was taking Claude's advice; using Sebastian to get to Ciel, but first he had to separate them, then Claude would take care of the passionate and unruly demon for good. And Ciel would be his to enjoy through the late hours of the night, and not Sebastian's.

* * *

As soon as the two young earls departed, Sebastian spun with his lips pulled back in a snarl and threw himself at Claude, knocking him onto the floor of the balcony while they grappled for dominance and control.

They chased each other over the roof of the Trancy manor when Claude pulled out his gold knives and flung them. They caught at Sebastian's shirt he had adorned just before the Trancy earl had arrived. Sebastian was pinned to the floor of a much grander balcony than the previous one, most likely leading to the Trancy earl's room.

* * *

The young blonde offered Ciel tea, he kindly refused, remembering the last time he had accepted tea from him while they were alone.

"I wish you would cooperate Ciel. You might even like it." Alois purred as he crawled to the other end of the soft red couch where Ciel had seated himself.

"I don't want to be with you, Alois. I want to leave with Sebastian." The older boy said firmly.

Alois had reached Ciel and straddled his lap and touched his dark silk hair. "So you say, but I"m sure I can convince you to like me. I know I can!" Alois's face grew dark as he began to speak again, "I realize now that the only way to get to your heart, is through that butler of yours.. So, should you choose not to give me your affection, I will have Claude kill him."

Ciel was immediately gripped with fear at those horrible words. _'He's bluffing... He wouldn't dare... Nothing can kill a demon!.. Not even another demon?'_

Ciel was completely torn. He decided to call his bluff.

"You're lying. Nothing can kill Sebastian." He said with confidence in his butler.

Alois smirked, his face void of humor. "Shall I prove to you that your Sebastian can be knocked off his high pedestal you put him on so graciously?"

The smug look on Alois's face chilled Ciel to the bone. _'What if he's right? I would do anything to protect Sebastian, just as he would do for me. And he knows that.'_

"Claude." Alois called, and Ciel began to feel true fear creep into him. Starting at his stomach and then gripping his heart. He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Sebastian, he needed him!

* * *

Claude had Sebastian pinned to the floor and was kneeling over him suggestively, straddling one of his long legs. A smirk ever present on Claude's stunning features.

"You are the only thing standing between my master and his prize. He's extremely jealous of you, you know. He tells me all sorts of things. He says 'If I can't have him, why should he?!'."

Sebastian's fear for his master got the better of him, "He wouldn't dare hurt Ciel, you're lying." He said with a snarl.

"Oh," Claude said with a grin, Sebastian was all too predictable and he knew exactly how to play him, "And how do you know Ciel isn't at the undesirable end of a knife right now?"

"If he was in danger I would feel his fear; you know that Claude." Sebastian said with annoyance, he was getting tired of these petty games with the spider demon.

A pang of fear hit him; hard. It was not his, but his master's.. Claude had been correct.

Claude noted the twist in Sebastian's features and smiled.

"I could stop him if you want..." Claude let his sentence trail off, wanting Sebastian to grasp at anything for his master's safety.

After seeing the pleading look in Sebastian's eyes, Claude spoke, "If you were no longer a threat, then my master wouldn't go to such extremes to protect what he wants."

Realization hit Sebastian hard, "You want me to give him up to Alois."

"And you must surrender as well. You will work for me, and of course, for my master. You will do anything my master wishes, even if that means watch him fuck your dear little Ciel into the floorboards... If you do this, he will live." Claude said, his smirk bigger than ever as he leaned close to Sebastian. If Sebastian surrenders, then he would be his plaything til the dark-haired welt died.. And the thought of doing anything he wanted to Sebastian's gorgeous body pleased Claude greatly.

"I can't bear the thought of losing him. You know this." Sebastian turned his away in shame, not bearing to look into those gold and perverted eyes. "I will do as you ask."

Claude picked him up and slid his hands down Sebastian's arms til he wrapped is long fingers over the crow's wrists. He pulled his wrist behind his own back so their chests were press together and Claude leaned into Sebastian's neck and licked him gently. He fastened the crimson-eyed demon's wrists with spider web, shackles were of no use on a prisoner as strong as Sebastian.

Having heard his master's call, Claude picked Sebastian off his feet and carried him over his shoulder, lightly groping his ass, and thoroughly enjoying every second of it. He walked into Alois's room, knowing full well everything the young and perverse earl had hidden away. He threw Sebastian on the bed and came back with a black leather gag. Sebastian eyed the thing with hate.

"What the hell is this?!" Sebastian exclaimed. He'd agreed to surrender, but not.. submission.

"This is just another thing to bring your ego crashing down even more." Claude said eagerly and he fitted the gag on Sebastian. "And I have to say, I am loving this helpless look on you. I loved seeing you in chains in the basement, perhaps we should combine them sometime?" He said to himself and Sebastian glared at him.

_'I hope the young master understands all this... I hope he is ok, I love him too much for anything to happen to him.'_

Claude picked Sebastian up and off the bed and carried him out the room and walked to the library. Where he could feel his master's fear.

Claude smiled as he thought of Ciel watching his lover being brought so low. _"I wonder if he'll still taste as sweet after being corrupted this many times.. I'll have to taste him very soon.'_

They two stopped at the library door and Ciel never could have been prepared for what he was about to see.

* * *

Hello everyone! sorry I've been so behind on updating my only fanfic, I've been swamped with schoolwork and I'm going to make it up to you! You are the reason I write, so please review and tell me what you think!


	18. Soliloquy

Ciel's eyes widened in utter shock as Claude came in and placed Sebastian in the center on the floor. Sebastian's hands were bound and he had a gag in his mouth and a defeated look in his eyes.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried as he ran to his lover, only to be hoisted up by Claude and seated back on the couch.

Alois got up and stood next to Claude with a smirk on both their faces, "See? I told you he wasn't invincible. Now, you will finally listen to me Ciel, though I truly wish it didn't have to come to this."

"Now that you have you're toy, how should you play with him first, your highness?" Claude said with a mocking tone.

"Hmmm." Alois thought out loud, playing along as though it were a bad play. "I seem to recall giving pleasure to Ciel once before, it's only fair that the favor be returned."

"Quite right, your highness. And it just so happens that we have an audience for Ciel's little _performance_." Claude said.

Ciel flushed deeply at the proposal of a performance, and he certainly didn't want to be that close to Alois.

Alois made his way to the couch and switched place with Ciel, so the dark haired boy was standing awkwardly in front of the blonde. "Well," Alois said with an expectant tone, "Start your performance and pleasure me as I did for you."

Alois glanced at his butler and nodded to the spidery demon, who then stepped behind Ciel and began to undress him for Alois. Ciel flushed deeper as more of his soft pale skin was shown, but he would not cover himself like a shy schoolgirl, he was too proud for that.

After a few long moments, Claude pushes Ciel onto the couch and Alois leaned back to give the older boy more room. All the while Sebastian sat in horror in the middle of the room with an excellent view of what was to happen.

"You can strip me, but I won't stoop so low as to touch you, you insolent pig." Ciel spat.

Alois flushed with anger, yet he loved the way those insults rolled off Ciel's tongue, filling him with lust. "You seem to have forgotten your motivation. Claude, if you please, please break Sebastian's wrist to prove a point." Alois said calmly.

Claude smiled and bowed respectfully before grabbing one of Sebastian's bound wrists and squeezing his powerful hand until the small bones broke, causing Sebastian to groan slightly.

Ciel moved to run to Sebastian, but the look ion Claude's face made him wary, as if he were daring him to. "Sebastian!" The naked boy cried out, "Are you alright?!" His voice was thick with worry.

"I'm fine, Ciel. You don't have to do anything, I will be fine." Sebastian hated to see Ciel worry about him so much.

"No... I don't want to see you get hurt because of me. I will do as he asks." Ciel turned to Alois, "If you promise not to hurt him." Ciel glared.

"Of course, he will not be harmed." Alois said with a smile.

Ciel looked at Sebastian lovingly and moved his shaking hands to Alois's shirt, slowly popping the buttons.

"Make sure you take your time, Ciel dear." Alois said with a smirk on his face and his head tilted back.

Ciel said nothing as he ran his small hands down the other boy's smooth chest, though his skin wasn't as soft or as beautifully pale as his own.

Alois sighed gratefully when Ciel's delicate hands came to the top of his purple shorts. He palmed the boys growing arousal. _'This will be over faster if I do this the way he wants.. If I anger him, Sebastian will get punished more because of me.'_

Ciel unbuttoned the purple shorts and pulled them and the blonde's underwear with them down and off his legs. His arousal was definitely not as big as Sebastian, but he thought he could still gag on it, so he took it slow.

Ciel licked the tip of Alois's need multiple times before taking the swollen head in his mouth sucked, swirling his tongue around and earning soft moans from the grateful blonde earl.

Ciel had been licking for awhile, and when Ciel licked slowly on the underside of Alois's cock, Alois grabbed Ciel's head and thrusted up into the awaiting cavern and hit the back of the boy's throat. Ciel's eyes squeezed shut as he tried not to puke. Tears slid down his face as his mouth was being relentlessly fucked.

Alois stopped his assault and placed Ciel's hands on his still awaiting arosal, letting him take control.

Ciel gripped his cock and took him in his mouth. He began to Bob his head and every so often he would hallow his cheeks to create more pressure. Alois moans were lewd and loud, he had no shame.

Alois stopped his moans and went still. He sat up and pushed Ciel off him. "Enough," he said coolly, "I told you I wanted a performance. Now I want to watch you pleasure yourself."

Ciel sat back in horror, why would he ever do such a thing? But the bound man kneeling on the floor in the center of the room served as his motivation.

"Go on, touch yourself for me." Alois said with a grin.

Ciel looked to Sebastian to find sadness and hate in his eyes. "Please don't watch Sebastian." Ciel pleaded. And Sebastian nodded and cast his eyes down.

Ciel sat back and began to snake his way down his chest and to his half-hard cock, and sucked in a quick breath through his teeth as he palmed himself.

"Not there, Ciel. When I said pleasure yourself I meant from the back. And why don't you turn around and get on your knees to give us a better view?" Alois said with a laugh.

Ciel obediently spun around and rested his chest on the couch, leaving his ass wiggling in the air, while giving Alois and Claude and excellent view.

He began to suck on three of his fingers and when they were sufficiently lubricated, he slowly reached around to gently rub his entrance. He heard Alois moan and Claude quietly laugh.

He pushed in a single finger and curled it and rubbed his inner walls past the tight ring of muscle. After awhile he added a second finger and began to stretch himself, mewing at the feel of it.

He began to push his hips back to meet his delicate fingers as he stretched himself for the third and final finger which he added shortly after.

Ciel could hear Alois's moans and pants mixed with own as he turned to see the Trancy earl masturbating to the show he was performing and Claude's eyes were golden and taking in every detail of the beautiful boy in front of him.

Ciel pushed his fingers deeper and screamed out when he touched that bundle of nerves deep inside him. He kept riding his fingers and relentlessly impaling himself over and over again till he was crying out Sebastian's name, imagining fingers much longer than his own were responsible for this immense pleasure.

Ciel was rocking back and forth and he was so close to that feeling of euphoria, just as Alois's was who was pumping his hand only his shaft in time with Ciel's movements.

Ciel cried out Sebastian's name for the last time as he came. His hot seed spilling between his legs and onto the couch on which he pressed his face into for support.

Alois followed Ciel and came on his chest with a groan. Both boys were coming down if their high and Alois was the first to speak, "Come here and clean me up, Ciel."

Ciel climbed over to him and licked the semen off his chest. Blue eyes glanced over to find red ones staring at him astonished.

Ciel blushed hard and sat back, and wiped some remaining semen from his lips, "Claude please escort Ciel back to his room, and Sebastian will remain there until you are finished caring for Ciel." Alois said completely satisfied.

"Yes, your highness." Claude said with a laugh. He moved to pick Ciel up of the couch and carried him bridal style to his room. Ciel did not protest, for obedience was all that was protecting Sebastian right now.

* * *

Claude set Ciel on his bed gently and began to clean his face with a damp towel, clearing away the sweat from earlier.

"That was quite a show you put up." Claude said absentmindedly, seeming to be involved with his task, "I never thought you could do something like that. I never thought master would make you do something like that." He admitted.

"I did what I had to in order to protect Sebastian." Ciel said simply. He was too tired to care that he was taken to Claude about his love for Sebastian.

"Oh, I'm sure he was pissed he couldn't go over to you when you started calling out his name like you did. When that happened I held his head up to watch you. Man, he was so hard for you. If only you had been calling out my name, I wouldn't have been standing in the center of the room like I was." Claude joked. Ciel didn't find it funny and blue eyes met gold.

"Are you going to force me too, Claude?" He asked simply.

"Of course not, I was thinking more of a trade. I will let you see Sebastian, without Alois's knowledge of course, if I get to touch you like I've wanted to." Claude pushed his glasses up, he was completely serious. He felt bad about what his master made the boy do, and he wanted to give him something to look forward to, but he sure as hell would take advantage of it.

By this time, Claude was done with his cleaning and was staring intently into the blue eyes. "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"


	19. Thoughts for the Future

"Well, what do you say?" Claude said as he looked up into the startlingly blue eyes of the boy in front of him. "Do we have a deal?"

Ciel's tired features were washed away with ones of anger. "Absolutely not!" The young man said forcefully as he struck Claude across the face. "I will do what I must for Sebastian's safety. No more, so please see yourself out of my presence immediately you filthy, deceitful spider."

Claude sat on the floor in utter shock as he watched Ciel's rage flow out and the man felt a portion of the boy's soul leak out out and become ensnared in his spidery webs.

Claude smiled devilishly and licked his lips as he stood up to straiten his tailcoat before walking to the small earl in front of him. "Your soul never ceases to amaze me. Perhaps I should refrain from giving you any sweets so you might know the torture you put me through, dear earl." Claude said in a tone others might find seductive, though Ciel thought it was disgusting.

"I commanded you to LEAVE ME!" Ciel ordered more passionately this time, earning a slight frown from the tall man who turned and left the room without a sound.

As the door latched shut Ciel breathed out a sigh. _'I want to go home... But I can't do it on my own, though I don't know how to reach anyone who could possibly assist me. Perhaps Sebastian could summon one of his familiars... But I can't sneak past Claude to speak with Sebastian. I really don't want to accept Claude's offer, only as a last resort.' _Ciel shuddered at the thought of spidery hands on his delicate body.

Ciel pushed those thoughts from his mind and yawned widely as he walked to the open balcony to peer out into the night. He tan his dainty fingers through his hair and slipped the silken eye patch off. He looked up at the stars which were reflected perfectly in his multicolored eyes.

"Sebastian," Ciel said in a soft but firm voice, invoking his contract and lighting up the seal in his eye, "I command you to hear me through our contract." His eye felt as though it were buzzing with warmth, which meant Sebastian's contract seal was aglow as well and he could hear Ciel speak. "I will get us out of this, no matter what... I love you Sebastian." Ciel's voice dropped to barely more than a whisper. Ciel's eye grew warmer and brighter from the emotion at the other end; Sebastian's way of saying, "I love you too."

The seals' glow faded and Ciel lowered his gaze from the stars walked back to the foreign bed. He longed for his own, and Sebastian to share it with him.

Ciel crawled into his cold and crisp bed and layed his head on the firm but plush pillow. His cerulean hair splayed out around his head in a crown. He touched his fingertips to his right eye before falling asleep to thoughts of Sebastian. The very same man whom invaded his dreams to keep him company through the night.

* * *

Sorry about the terribly long wait for the next chapter, I've been so busy with AP calc and finals! But I'm planning on doing a chapter dedicated to one of the characters, I just haven't decided who yet! So give me your thoughts on this chapter and vote for who you want to read more about in the solo chapter!

Okbai! :3


End file.
